My Heart Will Go On
by Arwennicole
Summary: Will and Elizabeth Pairing, songfic of My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. Please Read, Review, and enjoy! :)


My Heart Will Go On

By

Nicole

Will Turner was walking around Port Royal when he found Elizabeth Swann, the woman he loved, standing near the shop. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth turned in his arms and smiled. "Come with me, I have to show you something," he whispered. He led her from the shop towards the fort.

Once they reached the fort, Will stopped and turned around. "Close your eyes," he whispered. Elizabeth closed her eyes and Will led her towards the pier. Once they reached the pier, Will let her hands go. "Will?" She asked. Will stood behind her. "I'm here, you can open your eyes now," he whispered. Elizabeth opened her eyes and gasped at the scenery before her. "A candlelight dinner?" She asked. Will smiled and stood in front of her. "I remember you telling me when we were sixteen that you'd want the man you love to give you a candlelight dinner on the pier. So, I made that dream come true," he said. Elizabeth smiled and gently squeezed his hands. "You're so sweet," she whispered. Will smiled and then during dinner, Will went down on one knee, grasped her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Elizabeth felt tears press against her eyes. "Oh Will, yes," she said. Will stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Elizabeth hugged him back with a smile.

*Three Weeks Later*

Elizabeth stood in her room on a stormy day, when there were sounds of cannons going off. Elizabeth stood up from her seat on the windowsill and took off out the door when she saw Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow running towards the ship.

Will was working in his shop when Jack came running in. "Will, we're under attack," Jack said. Will dropped his hammer and things and ran to his sword rack. He grabbed a sword and his axe like before and followed Jack out towards the ship once he grabbed his hat and cloak.

Elizabeth stopped at the docks, drenched and she could barely see the fight going on between the Black Pearl and some other ship. She then gasped when she saw the ship blow up. "WILL!" She called. Her voice was drowned out by the storm and the explosion.

Will was fighting with Jack on the enemy ship when Jack killed the captain. Just then, they saw a bomb in front of them. "GET OFF THE SHIP!" Will yelled. He watched as Jack went into the water and when he was about to, a flaming pole fell in front of him, when he went to turn around, another one fell, he was trapped. Jack came out of the water and looked up to see Will trapped. "WILL!" Jack called.

"JACK, GET OUT OF HERE!" Will ordered.

Just as Jack dove under, the ship blew up. When Jack surfaced again, he saw Will's hat and cloak floating on a piece of the ship. "Will," he said. He grabbed the hat and cloak before swimming back to shore.

Elizabeth saw Jack coming out of the water and when she went looking for Will, Jack grabbed her wrist with a sad frown. "This is all I found in the water," he said. Elizabeth took the cloak and hat into her hands with tears in her eyes. "Will," she whispered. Jack caught Elizabeth as she fell to her knees. She didn't want Jack's help, she wanted to be alone. "GO AWAY!" She screamed. Jack backed up and saw the Governor's daughter lower her head once again and let her tears fall from her eyes.

*Three Years Later*

Elizabeth was tossing and turning in her sleep as she dreamed of the day that Will was stuck on the enemy ship. When Elizabeth woke up, she felt tears on her face. She walked over and picked Will's hat up again. She suddenly felt his ghostly arms go around her waist, holding her close as she cried.

__

Every night in my dreams

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you

Go on

As Elizabeth walked around Port Royal that next day, people in Port Royal just stared at Elizabeth. She could hear them whispering about her being different and she was. She never smiled, never spoke, and never married. Ever since that night, Elizabeth changed and it made Governor Swann very worried. When Norrington proposed a second time, Elizabeth just said 'No' and walked away. She kept Will's hat and cloak close to her. When Estrella tried to throw them out, Elizabeth just yelled 'NO' and took them from her. Elizabeth sighed as she sat on her windowsill once again as she watched the ocean glisten in the moonlight. She looked on her hand and saw the engagement ring Will gave her three years ago. Tears fell from her eyes as she walked out onto the docks. The wind made her hair fly in the wind, but she didn't care, she just held all that was left of William Turner.

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you

Go on

When another month passed, Elizabeth still didn't marry and still kept Will's things close to her. Elizabeth finally couldn't take it anymore, she finally fell to her knees once again on the docks with her face buried in her hands. "Will, why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to go so soon?" She sobbed. She then heard his words whisper to her in the wind. "_I should have told you this every day from the moment I met you...I love you_," the words echoed in her ears as she remembered those words. The day he saved Jack and the day he saved her from making a dreadful mistake. The time they shared their first kiss, sealing their love for one another. Elizabeth held the cloak and hat close to her again as tears fell from her eyes. "I will always love you, Will," she whispered. Then when she got home that night, she cried herself to sleep.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

"Elizabeth, I have to insist you to marry Norrington. Please do this, for me," Governor Swann said. Elizabeth sat there looking in the flame of the fireplace. "No, I'm not going to marry. I'm still in love with Will Turner," she said.

"But Elizabeth, he's been gone for three years. You should move on with your life," Governor Swann said.

Elizabeth looked at her father with sad eyes. "I can't move on, my heart has been given to a blacksmith and the son of a pirate. I won't let you tear it apart," she said.

"Tear what apart? A fantasy that will never come true. Will Turner is dead and he won't be coming back," he said.

Governor Swann walked over and held onto his daughter's hand. "The wound won't heal if you dwell on old dreams, and old memories from long ago. Let him go," he whispered. Elizabeth shook her heard with tears in her eyes. "I can't let him go," she said with sob. She got up and went into her room again.

Love can touch just one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

Elizabeth looked over the notes that Will gave her when they were young. From twelve all the way to twenty. She was twenty-three now and her heart still won't heal. Just then she looked up to see Jack standing there. "Yer father let me in so I can speak to ye," he said. He sat on a chair next to Elizabeth's bed and took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Lizzie, ye 'ave to move on in life. Will's dead," he said. Elizabeth didn't look at Jack, she stared at notes, the hat, and the cloak. "If Will is dead, then I might as well be too," she said.

"No," Jack said as he went down on his knees in front of her, "ye don't need to die because Will risked 'is life to save yers and mine."

Elizabeth looked at Jack to see the sadness in his own eyes. "Will was me best friend and he's been gone for three years now. Let 'im go, Lizzie, just let 'im go," Jack said. Elizabeth didn't answer him she rolled onto her side and held the memories close to her. "I won't let him go, not until we find his bones to prove that he's dead," she said.

"We searched and searched for weeks after the explosion, but found no trace of 'is body. We can't go underwater to find it," he said.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she bit back a sob. "Will," she whispered.

Love was when I loved you

One true time, I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Then another year passed and still no sign of Will's body, Elizabeth began to give up. Her heart begged her to keep going, but her head kept on telling her to quit. On the night that marked the anniversary of his disappearance or death, Elizabeth walked into the old blacksmith shop that closed down and looked at all the swords Will made. She then saw a memory flash of when they were eighteen, sword fighting in the shop. "_Will, that wasn't funny."_

"I thought it was."

"Ha, ha"

She picked up one of his swords and looked at them. The memory of coming in here when she was young and watched the blacksmith at work. She remembered that they would play around when they were twelve they would be around the old donkey that was young at the time. Happiness filled her heart at the old memories. "We had such wonderful times together, if only it didn't have to end so soon," she whispered.

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Elizabeth sighed as she placed the sword back on the stack. "Goodbye, Will," she whispered. She was just about to walk out when she heard the backdoor open. She hurried up and grabbed her sword. She pointed it at the intruder and then she froze. "W-Who are you?" She asked. The person stepped into the moonlight and Elizabeth's breath was caught in her throat. "Hello, Elizabeth," the person said.

"Will," she said.

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

Will walked over and held onto Elizabeth's hands. "I'm alive, when the ship blew up, I was thrown into the water. A merchant sailor found me and when I woke up, I lost my memory. I was able to come back to you though. I'm so sorry it took my so long," he whispered. Elizabeth touched his face with tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. Will grasped both of her hands and kissed the top of them. He saw the ring and then removed it. "You kept this?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded. "I thought I was going to die without you," she said. Will looked up at her with a gentle smile. "Then, I would be there with you," he said. He then held the ring up to her hand. "Are you still willing to become Mrs. Will Turner?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled and a tear fell from her eye. "Yes, I am still willing to become your wife," she whispered. Will smiled and placed the ring back onto her finger. "I love you," he whispered. Elizabeth came closer to him. "I love you too," she said. Will then pulled her into a deep loving kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We'll stay, forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

Will and Elizabeth married that next month and then a year later, they had a daughter they named Mackenzie Marie Turner and then two years later they had a son they named Will Turner the third.


End file.
